fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 35: The Sacrificial Lamb
Synopsis Edward, Alphonse, and Winry arrive at the train station in Central, minus Prince Ling Yao. On another part of the station platform, an apparently starving, Ling Yao has fainted and is being hauled away by the authorities as an illegal immigrant. As the trio heads off to Central Headquarters they come upon Riza Hawkeye. After a brief hello to the boys, Riza and Winry strike up a conversation and reacquaint themselves with each other. Ed realizes that if Riza is in town Roy Mustang can't be far behind. His reasoning is sound as Roy pulls up in a carriage. Roy informs Ed that he and Riza have been transferred to Central. When Roy asks what Ed and others are doing in Central he reveals that they are there to do some research into the Philosopher's Stone and homunculi. As well, they plan on stopping in to see Maes Hughes unaware that Maes has been murdered. Ed asks how he's been Roy lies and tells them that Maes has moved back to the country. The groups part company and as Roy and Riza move off she asks why Roy lied about Maes. He responds that the boys need as few distractions as possible right now, but in actuality, he is just trying to keep the boys from being hurt. Riza mentions that Major Armstrong's subordinate, Lt. Ross, has been picked up as the prime suspect in Hughes murder. Roy requests that Riza dig up all information possible on Ross and to be secretive while doing so. Back in the cells where Ross is being held Major Armstrong has stopped by to find out as much information as he can from Ross on why she is being held and what type and quality of alibi she has. Her main alibi for the discharge of her firearm, her defense of Ed at laboratory number 5, is not admissible since the military won't even acknowledge the existence of the lab. Unfortunately, her only other alibi comes from her family and that as well is not usable. Unhappy Armstrong leaves, but runs into Sgt. Denny Brosh who also has come to provide support for Ross. However, he isn't even allowed into the building and it's becoming clearer that Ross is being set up to take the fall for Maes murder. Back at the safe house where Vato is watching Barry the Chopper the day's newspaper arrives and Vato sees the story that Ross is being blamed for the murder. While he places a call to Central Barry also sees the story. At the same time back Alphonse sees the same story and bursts in on Ed to show him the paper and the story showing Hughes death. The pair rush out past Winry who's wondering what all the commotion is about. Back at the jail where Ross is being held Barry breaks down the door and clobbers the guards watching the prisoners. Before he can make his way to Ross's cell Lin Yao gets his attention and talks Barry into letting him out. They both proceed to Ross's cell and let her out. She is shocked to find out she has been convicted without a trial and after some soul searching decides to go with Barry. The trio of jailbreakers head out into the city in an effort to escape. In the midst of their running, they come upon Ed and Al. The boys try to question Ross, but Barry tells her to keep running while he stalls the boys. It turns out that Barry knocked out Falman prior to rescuing Ross. As Vato comes to he picks up the phone and calls Central where he is connected to Riza. He tells her that Barry, their prisoner, has escaped. Meanwhile, in an alley, Roy Mustang corners Ross. Before she can escape the flames her into dust. Barry and Lin Yao disengage from the boys and head off into the city. Ed and Al make their way to the alley where they saw a huge cloud of smoke appear moments earlier where they find Roy standing over the smoking corpse of Ross. Chapter Notes Mistakes *When Alphonse bursts through the door after learning of Hughes' death, Edward says "Geez Ed. You scared the crap out of me!" Manga Chapters Category:Chapters